De Brujas y Paladines
by Harumaki03
Summary: En el círculo de las brujas existía esta ridícula leyenda de que en algún punto encontrarías a tu propio paladín defensor que se encargaría de cuidar tus espaldas de tus enemigos con su vida, de alguna forma u otra; já, como si una bruja necesitara un guardián. (Shokugeki OTPWeek 2018 Bonus Day #8: Alternate Universe/Snowy Day).


**—Shokugeki no Sōma—**

 **"De Brujas y Paladines"**

 **Summary:** En el círculo de las brujas existía esta ridícula leyenda de que en algún punto encontrarías a tu propio paladín defensor que se encargaría de cuidar tus espaldas de tus enemigos con su vida, de alguna forma u otra; já, como si una bruja necesitara un guardián.

 **Nota:** Inspirado por un hashtag de **Twitter**. **AU**. Último escrito para la **Shokugeki OTPWeek 2018, día 8, extra: Universo Alterno/Día Nevado.**

 **Prompts:** _Universo Alterno/Día Nevado (Alternate Universe/Snowy Day)._

 **—I—**

Nakiri Erina acarició la cabeza del gato negro que se había posado en su hombro mientras miraba el cielo azul de través del pequeño cuadro de ventana en la torrecilla.

 _Otra_ aburrida reunión donde se _volvería_ a discutir sobre la creciente intervención de brujas en las vidas humanas. Aquello estaba prohibido, era tabú. Los humanos eran seres frágiles pero igualmente despiadados, no dudarían un segundo en destruir aquello que les fuera desconocido o les hiciera sentir atemorizados.

Por eso se habían erigido leyes hacia tantos siglos atrás para evitar todo el contacto posible y evitar la pérdida de valiosas brujas a sus manos.

Ella conocía el discurso de cabo a rabo, y ciertamente, se encontraba un poco hastiada de que las reuniones ultimate sólo tratarán sobre eso.

—Como si no hubiera cosas más importantes que hablar, como el desforestamiento del bosque de las hadas que ya nos pidieron ayuda o ayudar a los dragones a no ser cazados por esos inútiles humanos —bufó en voz baja, fruncido su ceño.

El gato se restregó contra su cuello y ella sonrió un poco.

—Aquí está, Erina-sama —la aludida volvió la mirada hacia la figura que se acercaba a ella —la reunión ya va a comenzar —le hizo saber.

—¿A cuántas reuniones hemos sido convocadas ya en el último mes, Hisako? —preguntó.

—Con esta sería la cuarta reunión…

—Esto es ridículo —bufó —te juro que si piensan seguir hablando sobre las leyes que no debemos romper, me voy a largar —el gato saltó desde su posición en el hombro femenino al suelo y se marchó en dirección contraria.

—Le entiendo —Hisako no pudo menos que soltar un suspiro agotador—. Estar viajando constantemente hasta aquí es agotador, sumado al hecho de que he tenido que seguir enseñándole hechizos a Hayama-kun, no me ha dejado tiempo para reponer del todo mis fuerzas —ambas caminaban por los largos pasillos, similares a un laberinto.

Hisako se refería a su protegido y futuro guardián, Hayama Akira, un niño que había sido adoptado por el aquelarre Arato, casi tres años atrás. El chiquillo había nacido en un clan de cazadores de hombres lobo que había sido exterminado, donde tuvo la desgracia de haber sido mordido por uno de los lobos y dado por muerto. Hisako lo encontró al borde de la muerte y se lo llevó consigo, lo curó y cuido con mimo especial.

Aún hoy, cuando Erina le preguntaba qué la había llevado a llevarse a ese ahora mestizo consigo, Hisako no encontraba palabras para explicarse.

—Supongo que sigue siendo tan irreverente como siempre —espetó.

—Algo así —rió Hisako, algo nerviosa —quiere correr antes que caminar. Ha estado pidiéndole a todo el que puede que le entrene en combate cuerpo a cuerpo —soltó un suspiro cansado —cree que porque ganó la habilidad de regenerarse rápidamente de los hombres lobo, es invencible.

—Deberías dejar que alguno de los chicos del aquelarre le dejen ver la triste realidad —murmuró Erina, con algo de acidez.

—Eso sería muy cruel, Erina-sama —abrió las puertas del salón donde la mayoría de las brujas ya se encontraban.

—Bienvenidas, Hisako-san, Erina-san —les saludo una bruja de largo cabello azul y dulce sonrisa. ¿Quién pensaría que las tempestades se ocultaban tras esa sonrisa divina?

—Hola, Megumi-chan —le saludaron al unísono.

La otra iba a seguir con la conversación cuando la líder de las brujas hizo acto de presencia, Inui Hisako se puso de pie, llamando la atención de las presentes.

—Bienvenidas, mis pequeñas —les sonrió de forma afable —sé que han sido largos y agotadores días, pero hoy-

—¡Megumi-san! —las puertas se abrieron de golpe, dejando a la vista a tres niños que lucían agitados.

—Nii-chan, no debemos… —decía uno de ellos al que llevaba la voz cantante.

—¡Takumi-kun, Isami-kun! —Megumi se puso de pie, dirigiendo una mirada cargada de disculpa hacia la líder.

—Esto es ridículo —musito el tercero, con aire hastiado. Mientras los otros dos discutían de forma acalorada.

—¡¿Akira?! —exclamó Hisako, poniéndose de pie mientras miraba al joven de tez morena y blanco cabello junto a los otros dos.

—¿Se puede saber qué sucede, niños? —Hinako miró a cada uno, provocándoles un estremecimiento involuntario—. ¿Takumi-kun? —inquirió, mirando directamente al que había interrumpido la reunión.

—E-es que —el niño dirigió sus azules ojos hacia su tutora y guardiana —hay un niño —señaló hacia fuera —esta herido y —volvió la mirada hacia Inui —esta en el patio, nosotros no… —su rostro estaba pálido.

—¿Ustedes lo hicieron pasar la barrera? —el tono de Hinako fue cargado de advertencia.

—Por supuesto que no —bufó Akira, inmutable —lo hizo por su cuenta —se encogió de hombros —estos dos idiotas querían ayudarlo pero me negué.

—¡Akira! —le regaño Hisako.

—No tiene buena pinta y Kurokiba opina lo mismo que yo —ante la mención del otro niño, otra voz femenina emergió.

—¿Dónde está Ryo-kun? —dicha mujer se puso de pie, con su corto cabello rubio, casi blanco, agitándose sobre sus hombros, se acercó hasta donde ellos estaban.

—Vigilando al otro niño —respondió secamente.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no tiene buena pinta, Hayama-kun? —Inui se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, esta todo ensangrentado —murmuró, bajando la vista.

—Y perdió el conocimiento en cuanto cruzo la barrera —añadió Isami, mirando a su hermano un tanto preocupado.

Para ese momento, prácticamente todas las brujas presentes se habían puesto de pie.

Megumi se acercó hacia Takumi e Isami y acarició sus cabezas.

—Hicieron bien en venir a decirnos —les felicitó.

—La reunión queda aplazada hasta que podamos averiguar el estado de ese niño y cómo ha podido cruzar la barrera por su cuenta, en marcha —y desapareció en un suspiro.

Erina soltó el aire con lentitud ante todo el alboroto, lo único que agradecía de todo aquello era el haberse tenido que ahorrar escuchar el discurso de cada reunión.

—Erina, ¿no piensas ir a ver? —la aludida dirigió la vista hacia la entrada, donde la mujer de cabellos casi blancos le miraba con sus ojos como rubíes.

—No son mis asuntos —bufó —preferiría irme a casa, tengo muchas otras cosas más importantes que hacer, que estar aquí escuchando las mismas palabras de siempre o involucrándome en problemas ajenos —se cruzó de brazos—. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Alice.

—Me conmueve tu preocupación, querida prima —le lanzó un beso —pero soy curiosa y además, Ryo-kun esta allí.

Erina no podía entender como alguien tan liberal, incluso para las brujas, como Alice podía tener cuidado de otra persona que no fuera sí misma, especialmente de un mocoso tan increíblemente problemático como Kurokiba Ryo, que no era más ni menos que descendiente de dragones.

—Haz lo que quieras —dio por toda respuesta, volviendo la vista al frente.

—Bueno, ya me voy —y lanzándole una mirada, dobló por el pasillo y desapareció.

Erina cerró los ojos y suspiro, pensando en cuánto quería marcharse a casa cuando lo sintió. Fue similar a un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, y un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos.

Se puso en pie de golpe, mirando hacia el ventanal que se encontraba a la cabecera de la mesa y desapareció.

 **-/-/-**

—No parece estar hechizado —musito Inui, observando al chiquillo que respiraba de forma forzosa a sus pies.

—¿P-pueden salvarlo? —Takumi se aferraba a la falda de Megumi, mientras la miraba con sus azules ojos cargados de lágrimas.

Megumi le miró, sintiendo su corazón romperse al verlo así, le gustaría decirle que sí, pero eso realmente no dependía de ella…

—Sus latidos se hacen más leves —Alice acercó su oído al pecho del niño —si no actuamos rápido… —y no concluyó sus palabras, aunque no era necesario.

—Es increíble que a pesar de sus heridas, logrará llegar hasta aquí —Hisako se colocó de rodillas junto al niño y extendió su mano, tratando de detener las hemorragias de sus brazos, cuello y pecho.

—Tiene una esencia familiar —Isami apretaba la mano de su hermano gemelo y mayor que él entre las suyas —huele como la maestra Nakiri-san…

—¡¿A mi?! —exclamó Alice, sorprendida.

—No, bruja chillona —Akira, que estaba junto a Hisako, bufó —a esa Nakiri —y señaló con su cabeza a Erina, que se acercaba con pasos firmes y veloces.

—Erina, ¿tienes algo que ver con esto? —Fuyumi, la segunda al mando, le preguntó.

—En lo absoluto —espetó, como si la mera idea fuera ridícula. Se acercó lo suficiente para mirar al chico, de algunos 9 años, pequeño, ropas comunes, cabello rojo y de aspecto muy maltrecho.

—Entonces, ¿cómo explicas que se sientan vestigios de tu magia en él? —fue la pregunta cortante de Inui y antes de que Erina pudiera decir nada, un gato negro salto sobre su cabeza y luego al pecho del niño.

—¡Vamos, aparta de ahí, Siege! —le regaño Hisako, pero el gato se quedó como si nada, lamiendo la mejilla del chiquillo.

—Probablemente Siege fue quien le hizo entrar con mi poder —Erina miró al gato de forma suspicaz —después de todo, es bien sabido que los gatos pueden absorber un poco de nuestros poderes y estuvo restregandose contra mí hace rato.

—Sí es así, ¿entonces este es un niño humano común y corriente? —una ola de murmullos se hizo presente, entre espanto y consternación.

Erina trago en seco, si Siege había sido quién le había dado el poder para entrar, eso explicaría el escalofrío de antes, pero aún así, el efecto ya debería haber pasado y… y mientras más miraba al mocoso, más escalofríos sentía, _casi_ como si su alma y poder estuvieran siendo llevados lejos de sí.

Mientras meditaba sobre ello, sucedieron varias cosas a la vez, Siege se apartó del niño, Takumi-kun gritando que tenían que salvarlo mientras Inui daba la orden de dejarle morir, Alice poniéndose de pie para sujetar a Ryo-kun, que se encontraba detrás de ella y Akira posando su mano sobre el hombro de Hisako, buscando detenerla en su labor de curar al pelirrojo.

Erina podía escuchar su pulso latiendo de forma salvaje e inexplicable en sus oídos y actuó antes de siquiera poder razonar.

—Apártate Hisako —gruñó al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos, la aludida apenas logró apartarse a tiempo antes de que el cuerpo de muchacho se incendiara de la nada.

—¡Erina! —le reclamó Alice, retrocediendo con Kurokiba de las llamas—. ¡Eso no está nada bien…! —pero ella no le miraba, sus amatistas estaban fijos en el cuerpo que sus llamas arropaban pero no quemaban.

Poco a poco las llamas fueron absorbidas por el cuerpo del pelirrojo hasta que no quedó ni una sola llama,suscitando más comentarios mezcla de asombro y espanto.

Aquello era simplemente _inaudito_.

Hisako miró del niño a Erina, de forma alternada. La sangre había desaparecido y las heridas habían sido curadas, con excepción de una pequeña cicatriz en su ceja izquierda y la marca que se había formado del lado derecho de su pecho, como la sombra de una pequeña llama.

Erina sacudió su cabeza, incrédula. Aquello no podía ser posible.

—Oh vaya —canturreó Alice, aún un tanto sorprendida —parece que entre los humanos has encontrado al chiquillo que te cuidara por el resto de su vida —y la certeza de aquellas palabras solo hicieron que Erina se sintiera peor.

 **—II—**

En el círculo de las brujas existía esta ridícula leyenda de que en algún punto encontrarías a tu propio paladín defensor que se encargaría de cuidar tus espaldas de tus enemigos con su vida, de alguna forma u otra; já, como si una bruja necesitara un guardián.

También se decía que esta persona se convertiría no sólo en defensor de los poderes de la bruja bajo su protección sino también en su compañero de vida y podía venir en cualquier tamaño u especie.

Ella no creía en esa tonta leyenda, aunque a su alrededor innumerables brujas contaban con un guardián.

Nunca creyó en ello y de haberlo hecho en algún momento, estaba segura que habría pedido una cría de dragón de fuego chino como su guardián a un humano.

La vida tenía una forma muy curiosa de burlarse de ella. Tres años atrás había marcado prácticamente sin querer a aquél que le serviría en cuerpo y alma hasta el final de sus días.

Tres años desde que había tenido aquel fatídico encuentro con Yukihira Sōma. Luego del alboroto inicial causado por un humano siendo el guardián de nada más y nada menos que la Bruja de Fuego, lo habían llevado a la enfermería, donde durmió durante dos días completos.

Por su parte, ella se había mantenido alejada de allí todo lo que le fue posible, negándose a que ese mocoso, estirpe de los seres que se encargaban de exterminar a toda criatura mágica, fuese su susodicho paladín.

Fueron dos días de constantes réplicas y discusiones con las brujas líderes sobre que ella debía asumir la responsabilidad sobre el chico y donde ella se negaba a aceptar el hecho.

Cuando fue a verlo al tercer día, prácticamente arrastrada por Hisako y Megumi, él ya no estaba. Aquello provocó que las otras dos se alarmaran y que ella deseara que el chico hubiese regresado de algún modo a su casa, lejos de ella.

El alboroto de las voces de los demás niños fue lo que las hizo acercarse a la ventana y observar qué pasaba.

—¡Baja de ahí! —decía Takumi, alarmado—. ¡Acabas de despertar! —y le hacía señas al otro para que volviera a tierra.

—No te está escuchando, nii-chan —negaba Isami, sujetando a su hermano mayor por los hombros.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo había subido al árbol de manzana y se deslizaba precariamente sobre una rama de aspecto bastante flojo.

Erina podía sentir el punzón de un creciente dolor de cabeza en sus sienes. Hisako y Megumi la miraron, tragando en seco.

—Sí el no murió antes, lo haré encontrarse con su creador en breve —fue lo que soltó muy lentamente la rubia, antes de desaparecer y reaparecer con el chasquido de pequeñas flamas detrás de los niños; acción que imitaron las otras dos, alarmadas.

—¡E-Erina-sama, espere…! —le llamó Hisako, los otros se volvieron a mirarlas, un poco sorprendidos.

—Megumi-chan, no nos hace caso —se quejó Takumi, con rostro consternado.

—Ya, ya… —Megumi acarició los rubios cabellos de Takumi, mientras miraba con preocupación como Erina se acercaba hasta los pies del árbol con pasos firmes y aura peligrosa.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo no se había percatado de nada de lo que sucedía abajo y extendía la mano para tomar la manzana en precaria posición.

—Oye, tú —de forma automática bajo la mirada al suelo, buscando la voz de quien le había llamado. Allí estaba una muchacha de cabello rubio con cara de pocos amigos, mirándole directamente —baja de ahí —su voz, a pesar de haber sido tan baja, se escucho muy claro y fuerte en sus oídos infantiles, causándole un escalofrío.

—Después que atrape la manzana —volvió la vista lentamente hacia el fruto que anhelaba y estiró la mano, faltaba tan poco… Movió sus pies un poco más adelante y encerró su pequeña mano alrededor de la manzana, haciéndole sonreír, triunfante.

Pero no contó con que la rama fuera tan delgada y no pudiera con su peso, y se quebrará debajo de sí. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos mientras se sentía caer con velocidad, esperaba el fuerte golpe de un momento a otro, pero nunca llegó, o al menos, no tan fuerte como espero.

Aterrizó de forma anormalmente suave sobre el pasto, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—De ahora en adelante, cuando te diga que hagas algo, hazlo sin rechistar, ¿entiendes? —abrió sus ojos con lentitud y los alzó hasta encontrarse con el serio rostro de la muchacha que le había hablado antes. El aún era muy pequeño y no sabía mucho del mundo, pero le parecía que ella tenía el rostro más bonito que había visto jamás, como si llamas multicolores bailaran en su rostro.

Asintió de forma queda y trago en seco, sintiendo que si no hacia aquello, de alguna forma, algo terrible sucedería.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Erina se puso a su nivel, examinándole, ya no tenía aquel aire de muerto de días atrás y el cabello corto y disparado en todas direcciones parecía aún más rojo que antes. Sus ojos eran de un muy inusual color dorado, algo poco común entre los humanos.

—Sōma —le sonrió —Yukihira Sōma.

—Bien, Yukihira Sōma, tienes mucho que explicar —ella se puso de pie —empezando por cómo te hiciste las heridas y encontraste este lugar.

Había estado escapando del ataque de las arpías de su aldea, fue herido por una de ellas, que en cuanto picoteo uno de sus brazos, pareció volverse loca. Aprovechó el momento y salió corriendo hacia el bosque, donde al ir corriendo sin ver, tropezó varias veces, causando más heridas.

Jamás imagino que el bosque estuviera lleno de tantas trampas, él nunca había entrado tan profundamente en el. Sus pies ya no podían llevarlo más lejos y cayó en medio de un claro, seguro de que iba a morir cuando le pareció que alguien o _algo_ le llamaba; después apareció aquél gato negro, le parecía que el gato le hablaba, pero aquello no era posible, los gatos no hablan, así que pensó que ya estaba camino al otro mundo.

— _¡Levántate!_ —escuchó que le gritaban, haciéndole abrir sus ojos de repente y levantarse como impulsado por un resorte.

No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, sólo supo que cuando llegó al otro lado, lo último que escucho era que finalmente había llegado.

La conclusión más lógica, aunque a ella en su momento no le había gustado para nada _(la había rechazado con todas sus fuerzas)_ , era que su poder había actuado por voluntad propia al sentirlo tan cerca de ella y al abismo de la muerte.

Sucedía en muy contadas ocasiones en que el poder mágico actuaba de aquel modo para proteger al guardián.

Lo más fácil de todo aquello había sido explicarle su nuevo papel al pelirrojo, cosa que el aceptó con completa normalidad, lo más difícil había sido, especialmente para Erina, aprender a convivir con alguien más.

Estaba habituada a su vivienda solitaria y recluida del resto, donde estudiaba con regularidad los secretos de la magia sagrada, no fue nada fácil acostumbrarse a vivir con otra persona, especialmente si éste era un niño tan vivaz y travieso como Yukihira Sōma.

No fueron una ni dos veces en las que su voz se alzaba para llamarle la atención al muchacho, resonando en el usualmente silencioso bosque. Si no era porque estaba dando saltos como mono de árbol en árbol, era porque se ponía a intentar crear llamas con el conocimiento básico de magia que le había estado enseñando.

En las reuniones que siguieron durante los años, siempre les preguntaba a Alice, Hisako y Megumi cómo podían aguantar a sus protegidos, ella quería muchas veces mandar al suyo a las profundidades del océano y dejarlo perecer allí.

Y cuando estaban los cinco mocosos reunidos, era simplemente un circo. Todos tenían personalidades _tan_ distintas, pero de algún modo se habían hecho bastante cercanos con los años, solían exhibir sus avances en la magia y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre ellos mismos, a pesar de todas las veces que ellas les habían advertido de no hacerlo.

Poco a poco el molestoso pelirrojo se había hecho parte del diario vivir de Erina, haciéndole preguntarse muchas veces, cómo sería su vida de nuevo sin él.

 **—III—**

—Nakiri —Sōma ingreso a la biblioteca donde la rubia solía pasar al menos tres horas durante la tarde, solía decir que la magia sin conocimiento era nada.

Frunció el ceño al no recibir respuesta y rascó su nunca, un poco contrariado. Caminó entre las hileras de libros meticulosamente ordenados hasta que la encontró sentada en el cómodo sofá junto a la ventana, en la mesa que tenía al frente se encontraban varios libros abiertos y entre sus delgados brazos se encontraba otro.

Fue a llamarla de nuevo cuando percibió el suave subir y bajar de su pecho, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia su lado derecho y su rubio cabello desparramado como una cascada de oro a su alrededor. Los pequeños rayos de sol parecían arrancar destellos de ella.

A pesar de todos los años que ya tenía junto a Nakiri Erina, de verla día tras día, de conocer sus puntos buenos y malos, le seguía sorprendiendo lo increíblemente hermosa que era la Bruja de Fuego, tanto que parecía una muy preciosa mentira.

Se acercó con lentitud y acomodó uno de sus rubios mechones detrás de su oreja. Sabía cuan sola había vivido hasta que él llegará, las demás brujas no dejaban de comentarlo y lo sorprendidas que estaban de que él hubiese sobrevivido a su coexistencia con ella.

Parecía que sólo las líderes y las tres brujas más cercanas a ella parecían saber que Erina no era tan cruel o despiadada como se pintaba. A pesar de que protegerla era la misión de su vida, más que una imposición, era algo que hacía de buen agrado.

Quería protegerla con todas sus fuerzas, de los enemigos, tanto mágicos como los que no, de los comentarios cargados de envidia que ella decía no le afectaban, pero él sabía que sí, de la tristeza e incluso de la soledad que le gustaba autoimponerse de vez en cuando.

Ella podía ser tan compleja a veces, pero tan fácil de leer otras tantas. Cuando era pequeño, la veía como una especie de hermana mayor muy mandona y quejica, pero que siempre cuidaba de él.

A veces cocinaba para ella y ponía cara de disgusto mientras decía que si fuera a vivir de cocinar para los demás, moriría de hambre, pero siempre se comía todo.

Se exasperaba cuando aún olvidaba recitar algún hechizo de magia básica y lo regañaba, pero igual siempre le recordaba cómo debía hacerlo. En su aldea, en la cual vivió hasta los diez años hasta el ataque de las arpías, siempre se dijo que las brujas eran seres malignos que devoraban humanos, seres horribles con los cuales jamás querrías cruzarte.

Había vivido durante seis años bajo el cuidado de una de las brujas más temibles y lo único que había descubierto era lo increíblemente cálida que era. Si Erina lo estaba preparando para devorarlo en algún momento de su vida, se dejaría comer con mucha felicidad.

La quería, no sabía explicar en qué sentido exactamente, pero la atesoraba como no recordaba haberlo hecho con nada ni nadie en su pasado. Le gustaba meterse con ella porque disfrutaba ver todas las distintas expresiones de su rostro, los diferentes tonos de su voz; estaba seguro que jamás querría a nadie como lo hacía con ella.

Aquella sensación de cariño hacia Nakiri Erina lo llenaba de calidez, como las llamas que ella usaba para calentar la casa en invierno, y también de algo parecido a la desazón, aunque aún no podía explicar el por qué.

Acariciando la suave mejilla femenina, se debatió sobre sí debía llamarla o dejarla dormir otro rato. Apartando la mano, se deshizo de su abrigo y lo colocó sobre ella, decidiendo marcharse a preparar un té para despertarla luego.

Mientras se marchaba sin hacer ruido sobre el suelo alfombrado, los amatistas de Erina se entreabrieron, viéndole marchar.

Acomodó mejor el abrigo sobre sí y oculto medio rostro en el, aspirando el aroma del pelirrojo y percibiendo la calidez del cuerpo masculino que la prenda aún desprendía.

—Eres un tonto, Sōma —masculló en voz baja, volviendo a cerrar los ojos con un sutil rubor en sus mejillas.

 **—IV—**

—¿Vas a volver a reunirte con él? —Sōma tenía el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados mientras se mantenía recostado del borde de la puerta de la habitación de Erina.

La Bruja de Fuego cerró los ojos con fuerza un instante y luego le miró a través del espejo.

—Sí, volveré a reunirme con Tsukasa-san —espetó, lo vio removerse incómodo mientras se descruzaba de brazos.

—¿Porqué? —vio como ella se ponía de pie, alisando su largo vestido negro y rojo, con mangas de trompeta, con doble cordón tanto al frente como en la espalda que hacían que el vestido se ajustará perfectamente a su busto y cintura.

El vestido podía ser simple pero sobre ella solo le hacía resaltar lo asombrosamente hermosa que era.

—Porque es un mago agradable —se volvió, con las manos en la cintura —no vamos a tener esta conversación de nuevo, Sōma.

Vio como él apretaba la mandíbula.

—¿Lo estás haciendo porque la vieja Inui quiere que sientes cabeza o porque quieres? —preguntó con un tinte de amargura que ella había percibido muy pocas veces en su voz.

Ella respiro profundamente. A lo único que se negó todo aquel tiempo de que Sōma fuera su paladín o lo que sea, es que también fuese su amante.

No creía poder soportar perderle como su guardián dentro de unos años a futuro, menos sí enlazaban su vida de aquel modo. Así que había aceptado la propuesta de Inui sobre buscarle prospectos entre los magos. De entre todos, al único que había visto más de una vez había sido al Mago del Norte, Tsukasa Eishi.

Le resultaba alguien increíblemente interesante y nada presumido, a pesar de sus largos siglos de vida.

—Porque quiero —dijo con sequedad, no era una mentira, pero tampoco toda la verdad. Sí, disfrutaba de su compañía, pero sabía, oh sí, sabía que no era lo que buscaba.

Notó como los ojos dorados de Sōma parecieron brillar con algo parecido al enojo.

—¿Incluso aunque _yo_ estoy aquí? —vio que ella asentía de forma queda—. Bien —bufó —haz lo que quieras —y se dio la vuelta, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Erina dejó escapar el aire contenido lentamente entre sus labios entreabiertos, aunque lo hacía para protegerlos a ambos, no podía controlar la tristeza que atenazaba su garganta y cargaba su corazón.

 **—V—**

Los humanos, oh, humanos. Criaturas débiles, de tan corta duración de vida, pero tan valerosos y fuertes cuando querían proteger a aquello que les era valioso.

Hacia mucho que ella no tenía que enfrentarse a los humanos, había aceptado ayudar a proteger a las ninfas, cuyo hábitat había sido recientemente atacado. Aún existían humanos que les gustaba jugar con lo desconocido, pensó.

—¡Atrapenla! —vociferó uno de ellos—. ¡Debemos llevarla con nuestro señor, se mostrará complacido!

¿Atraparla? Negó con su cabeza y chasqueó sus dedos. Ningún mortal pondría un dedo sobre sí. Colocó un muro de fuego ante los que se encontraban frente a ella, sus ojos amatistas brillaban en distintos matices gracias a las llamas.

Podía percibir más alejado de sí a Sōma, luchando contra los otros hombres, sentía su agitación, escuchaba sus latidos acelerados y si se concentraba lo suficiente, sabía que podría ver la zona de combate desde sus ojos.

¿Por qué tenía que ser un humano? Soltó un bufido cargado de enojo e impotencia.

—¡Erina, cuidado! —se volvió al tiempo que uno de los hombres se lanzaba hacia ella con la espada en alto, alzó su mano para mandarlo a volar cuando Sōma se colocó en medio, apartando la espada de forma habilidosa y desnucando al infeliz.

Lo dejó caer a sus pies como un muñeco sin vida y se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Estás bien? —la sujetó por los brazos y la miró, preocupado. Sus dorados ojos parecían oro líquido ante el brillo de las llamas. Su mejilla derecha tenía un ligero corte de cuando apartó la espada enemiga antes.

Erina alzó su mano y trazó con su pulgar la herida, limpiando la sangre, que volvió a manar.

—¡No vuelvas hacer algo tan peligroso como eso! —y le pegó una bofetada, haciéndole soltar un alarido de dolor.

—¡Maldita sea, Nakiri! —se llevó una mano a la zona dolorida mientras sus ojos ahora brillaban a causa de las lágrimas por el ardor del golpe—. ¡¿Estás loca?!

—¡¿Estás tú loco?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a intervenir de esa forma delante de una espada?! —le reclamó.

—¡Mi misión es protegerte! —él la miro, furibundo—. ¡¿Qué sentido tiene ser tu guardián si solo es de boca?! —y le pegó un puñetazo al enemigo que sentía se estaba alzando detrás de sí —mi vida es para ti, Nakiri —escupió a un lado —que no se te olvide —y se volvió para integrarse de nuevo al combate y atacar a los enemigos que trataban de entrar al arroyo en caza de las ninfas.

A Erina aquella realidad dicha por su boca jamás le había resultado tan terriblemente dolorosa.

 **—VI—**

Tanto Hayama como Kurokiba encontraban extraño el hecho de que Sōma no envejeciera como los humanos comunes. A la edad de 20, seguía pareciendo un chico de 18.

Ellos no envejecian de forma regular pero sabían el por qué, el linaje de cazadores de Hayama era uno de esos motivos, sumado al hecho de que había sido mordido por un hombre lobo, su envejecimiento era increíblemente lento. Lo mismo sucedía con Kurokiba, descendiente de dragones.

Takumi e Isami eran cambia-formas, gigantesco tigre de bengala y jaguar, respectivamente. Pero según, Yukihira no era cambia-forma, tampoco tenía linaje de dragón o había sido mordido por un hombre lobo, así que, ¿por qué no se hacía viejo? Otro detalle interesante era lo rápido que sanaba, sin dejar cicatrices.

—Es una teoría, pero puede que sí seas un mestizo de alguna especie —le dijo Akira un día, mientras descansaban de una práctica.

—¿Me van a tratar diferente si lo soy? —se burló Sōma, mirando el cielo azul sobre sus cabezas.

—No, seguirás siendo el mismo idiota de siempre pero quizás si lo fueras, podrías vivir por siempre junto a tu querida Nakiri Erina-san —señaló, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, claro —bufó Sōma, incrédulo.

—Piénsalo detenidamente —musito Ryo con lentitud —sanas casi tan rápido como nosotros y, los humanos suelen enfermarse mucho —Akira asintió, corroborando sus palabras—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te enfermaste?

Sōma separo los labios para responder pero su cabeza no recordar nada, su ceño se hizo aún más pronunciado mirando a uno y luego al otro, y resopló.

—Yo que tu investigará un poco —dijo Akira, mientras ataba sus blancos cabellos en una cola baja —no tienes nada que perder.

 **-/-/-**

—¿Por qué? —Erina alzó la vista de su libro para mirar al joven delante de sí. Su relación estaba pasando por un _cambio_ indeseado. Después de aquella conversación sobre sus encuentros con el Mago del Norte y la discusión que habían sostenido en la batalla para proteger a las ninfas, su relación se había vuelto cordialmente fría.

Erina no sabía qué hacer para que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Siempre que hablaban se sentía un aire de rigidez que nunca había existido entre ellos, como si él quisiera mantenerse apartado justo lo necesario de ella.

Y dolía. Pero no debía de sorprenderle, él era un hombre humano, era natural que la lastimase.

—Hay algo que quiero investigar, sobre mi origen —su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus manos entrelazadas fuertemente a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —mientras más le miraba, más se sorprendía de lo que había cambiado en aquellos diez años y lo rápido que había sucedido.

—Quién soy —respondió con sequedad —hay cosas que no entiendo de mi mismo, así que supongo que si busco en mis orígenes, tendrán sentido.

—¿Por qué ahora? —sus amatistas buscaron los dorados de él, esquivos.

—¿Por qué no? —Sōma bajo la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir—. No creo que me tome mucho tiempo, además, no creo que me necesites por ahora —y ahí estaba, su tono cargado de frialdad —este es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro.

—Tienes razón —concedió ella, con la misma frialdad—. Manténme informada de tus avances —concluyó.

—Gracias, Nakiri —se volvió y se encaminó hacia la puerta —promete que no me vas a vigilar —la miró por encima de su hombro —no importa lo que pase o deje de pasar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Erina había desaparecido de su asiento y había aparecido frente a él, pegando su espalda contra la puerta, su rostro cargado de furia.

—Te recuerdo, Yukihira Sōma, que me perteneces —y con su dedo índice hizo presión por encima de la ropa, calcinándola un poco, justo donde se encontraba la marca que lo ataba a ella —y que no tienes derecho alguno de darme órdenes —Sōma no sentía temor, en realidad, no creía haberle temido nunca.

Erina alzó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro masculino, un poco por encima de su cabeza y lo que vio la llenó de más tristeza.

—No tienes que hacerlo —soltó una risilla sin gracia —siempre lo he tenido muy presente —su rostro tenía una expresión de desoladora tristeza, tan increíblemente atípico de su persona que la hizo retroceder—. Sólo te pido que por favor me dejes alejarme de ti por este corto período de tiempo —alzó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de ella, pero retrocedió antes de tocarla —yo te avisaré de cualquier avance —y sin esperar respuesta, abrió la puerta a sus espaldas y salió de allí.

Dejándola con el corazón un poco más frío y con la creciente necesidad de sentir sus manos en sus mejillas.

 **—VII—**

Volver a habituarse a vivir sola fue más difícil de lo que pensó.

Solía llamarlo para que la acompañará a tomar el té, las criaturas mágicas del bosque siempre lo iban a buscar para que jugara con ellas, durante sus horas de estudio se quedaba mirando por la ventana, esperando verlo ingresar a través de la barrera mágica que la resguardaba del mundo, con aquella sonrisa de niño travieso.

— _¿Qué esperabas, Erina?_ —había comentado Alice, en una ocasión, cuando había expuesto el extraño comportamiento del pelirrojo—. _Ha estado preparándose para ti durante diez años, no sólo como tu guardián, sino como alguien a quien puedas ver como compañero y simplemente lo haces a un lado_ —se cruzó de brazos — _yo habría pedido mi libertad hace mucho_ —y se encogió de hombros.

La rubia tenía el ceño fruncido y miró a las otras dos, en espera de su opinión sobre el asunto.

— _Nos pareció extraño que siendo Sōma-kun un muchacho tan desenfadado hubiese actuado de forma tan arisca con Tsukasa-san_ —añadió Hisako, apoyando su barbilla en la palma abierta de su mano.

— _No fue difícil notarlo, Erina-san_ —los amatistas de Erina se volvieron a mirar a Megumi, expectante a la revelación de lo que aparentemente ella estaba cegada — _Sōma-kun esta enamorado de ti_ —la idea era tan absurda que Erina soltó una risa histérica.

Miró a cada una de ellas, incrédula.

— _E-eso no…_

— _¿Por qué sino se enojaría tanto porque vieras a otros magos? —_ señaló Alice—. _O querría saber si tenías aquellos encuentros por voluntad propia_ —sus ojos como gemas rojas miraron a su prima de forma astuta—. _Le fuiste quitando, no sólo la esperanza de poder estar a tu lado como hombre, sino que también le hiciste saber que no necesitabas su protección, ¿qué le dejaste al pobre Sōma-kun, Erina?_ —murmuró.

— _¡Alice-sama, ya basta…!_ —intervino Hisako, preocupada de la reacción de la rubia.

— _Su condición de humano no te hace imposible amarlo, Erina-san_ —le dijo Megumi, Erina apretó la mandíbula — _él también debe de haberlo pensado_ —murmuró con suavidad—. _¿No es más triste saber que la persona que amas morirá algún día y no aprovechar ese valioso tiempo juntos?_

Erina aún se preguntaba como Megumi podía ser la Bruja de la Tempestad, cuando era tan increíblemente pacífica y romántica.

Ella entendía lo que decían pero, ¿qué pasaba luego de perderlo? Sacudió la cabeza, nunca habría aceptado de ningún modo hacerse cargo de él si hubiese imaginado todo lo que iba acarrear.

Tomó las cartas que él le había enviado periódicamente, las cuales mantenía cerca de sí en su escritorio. Las había releído tantas veces que se las sabía de memoria.

La primera, que había llegado un mes después de su partida, hablaba de que había encontrado la aldea donde nació, y que se encontraba habitada. Algunos jóvenes ahora ancianos habían logrado sobrevivir y le estaban ayudando con su búsqueda.

Esperaba poder encontrar lo que sea que fuera estaba buscando pronto y le decía que se cuidara. Que le escribiría cuando tuviera algo más que decir, despedida.

La carta era tan impersonal que parecía que otra persona era quien la había escrito, pero aquella era una carta de su puño y letra, reconocería las curvas de su escritura en cualquier parte y la había sellado con el símbolo de una pequeña llama en la esquina inferior.

Le había llenado de alegría recibirla, pero también de tristeza al percibir la misma distancia en su carta que se había encontrado presente entre ellos durante los últimos meses.

Casi le había respondido que no le escribiera más, pero no lo hizo. Sólo aguardó por la siguiente.

Dos meses más tarde y la segunda carta había llegado en una paloma de fuego. La había tomado con temor mientras la paloma se deshacía en volutas de humo, no sabiendo qué esperar, la había abierto esperando encontrar todo menos un cálido saludo.

De esas que si cerraba los ojos, podía escucharle decir claramente: _"¡Hola, Nakiri Erina-sama!"_ Con aquel tono burlón tan suyo mientras dibujaba esa sonrisa amplia y que hacía que cerrase sus ojos.

Allí le explicaba que se había movido más al sur, los ancianos le habían dicho que su madre había muerto cuando él era muy pequeño y que quedó a cargo del líder de la aldea en aquel entonces, aquello la había llenado de tristeza, pero él había seguido la misma diciéndole que lo imaginaba porque _"después de todo, yo no me parecía en nada a la gente con la cual crecí"_.

Según, su madre nunca le había revelado a nadie quién era su padre, solo que era oriundo de las lejanas tierras del sur, que en su camino se había encontrado con festivales de lámparas de papel que brillaban en lo oscuro del cielo como pequeñas llamas de luz y _(lo siguiente lo había tachado fuertemente)_ **¹** _,_ que sería bonito volver a verlo, seguía después del garabato.

Nunca quiso emplear magia para saber cuáles habían sido realmente sus palabras, las cuales había tachado tan fuertemente, no se sentía con el valor suficiente.

Seguía diciendo que había aprendido mucho de las personas con las que se había cruzado, también que se encontró con un grupo de pixies y que eran seres de una energía inagotable.

No tenía mucho más que agregar y que esperaba poder encontrar algo en el sur. Despedida.

* * *

 **Nota: ¹** _l_ _o que Sōma tacho con tanta fuerza era que las pequeñas llamas de luz le recordaban a ella (Erina)._

* * *

La tercera carta llegó más rápido y fue más corta. Llegó justo al mes siguiente. Allí le dejaba saber que se había visto envuelto en una guerra entre centauros y humanos, había sufrido algunos rasguños pero ya estaban curados.

Su primer impulso había sido abrir el círculo mágico para ver dónde estaba y si realmente estaba bien pero se contuvo, estaba segura que si lo hacía, él lo notaría. Su poder iba a fluir directamente a él y rebotaría de regreso a ella, haciéndole consciente de que le vigilaba.

Aunque no tenía la obligación de hacer caso a su petición de antes de irse, sentía que él merecía eso, al menos.

Su carta seguía que en cuanto las cosas se calmarán, seguiría su camino y que allí le volvería a escribir.

Dos meses más tarde, había recibido la última carta hasta ahora y la más corta.

Una disculpa, así empezaba, habían sucedido muchas cosas y no había tenido la oportunidad de escribirle, pero que todo estaba bien. Tenía buenas noticias, su padre había sido un tipo llamado Saiba Joichiro, una especie de titán o algo así. Cuando obtuviera más datos, le volvería a escribir y terminaba con un _"recuerda abrigarte aún más, se acerca la temporada de la caída de las hojas"_.

Y eso era todo. Cuatro cartas en 10 meses. La última recibida durante el sexto mes. Llevaba 4 largos y tediosos meses sin saber nada de él.

Alice le había dicho que se dejara de tonterías y fuera por él. Hisako que le diera un poco más de tiempo. Megumi que hiciera lo que le decía su corazón.

Lo poco que había podido descubrir de Saiba Joichiro es que había sido un titán que luchó en defensa de los humanos, hacia muchísimo tiempo atrás. Grupos de investigación habían tratado de dar con el hacía mucho, sin resultado alguno. Había desaparecido de un día para otro.

En realidad, a ella ya no le importaba si Sōma era un mortal común y corriente o hijo de un ser semi-inmortal, lo único que quería que regresara a su lado y saber que se encontraba bien.

La realización de que solamente quería estar con él había sido como si hubiesen congelado su cerebro. Y eso solo hizo de aquellos meses los peores de toda su existencia, que no era poca.

Estaba harta de esperar, de contenerse, iba a ir a buscar a ese guardián de pacotilla y lo llevaría de regreso a rastras, si era necesario.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, tomando la túnica que había dejado antes sobre el escritorio cuando llegó. Fue como un chasquido. La paloma de fuego hizo acto de presencia para desaparecer lentamente y dejar un trozo de papel en su lugar.

—¡¿Es en serio?! —vociferó a la nada, como si el pudiera verla—. ¡¿Ahora?! —con un gruñido tomó el pedazo de papel, que se notaba había sido escrito aprisa pero que sólo tenía dos líneas: _"encontrémonos en la asamblea de brujas"_ y la segunda línea, que parecía haber sido escrita de volada, rezaba _"te extraño"_.

Y eso era todo. Esta le ganaba a la cuarta carta en longitud pero definitivamente era la que más emoción le había brindado. Sintió sus rodillas aflojarse, presa de los nervios, y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. Volvió a releer la nota y sentía su corazón acelerarse más y más cada vez que leía que la extrañaba. Era la primera vez que se lo decía.

—Yo también te extraño, idiota —murmuró con emoción contenida, mientras acariciaba las palabras con sus dedos.

Y si quería que se encontrarán en la asamblea de brujas, solo faltaba una semana más. Una más y le vería de nuevo.

 **—VIII—**

En los días que siguieron solo pudo escuchar a Alice decirle que tenía que hacerle saber sus sentimientos en cuanto lo viera, a Hisako que tenía que disculparse y a Megumi que se mantuviera calmada.

Ella, la bruja más poderosa de fuego, no podía sentirse calmada en lo absoluto. No cuando tenía 11 meses sin ver al idiota que era su guardián. No cuando tenía tanto tiempo sin ver a su ya admitida persona especial.

Aquello era simplemente ridículo, sacudió la cabeza mientras salía del salón de la asamblea, si le preguntaban qué se había tratado allí, no sabría qué responder, su cabeza había estado llena de humo.

—¿Estás nerviosa, Erina? —le codeó Alice, de forma juguetona.

—¿Por qué debería de estarlo? —bufó, con el ceño fruncido. Y la sonrisa de su prima sólo se amplio aún más.

—Te has vuelto mala para ocultar tus sentimientos, Erina —le dijo, mientras salían fuera del edificio colocándose sus túnicas más cálidas—. Deberías hacer algo y derretir toda esta nieve —comentó, pisoteando la misma.

—Porqué no lo haces tú —bufó, negando con su cabeza mientras los copos de nieve que seguían cayendo se deshacían antes de tocarla.

—Eres una aguafiestas —Alice hizo un puchero, mientras buscaba con la vista a Ryo, al que encontró a unos cuantos metros haciendo lo que parecía un iglú. Detrás de él se encontraban los gemelos Aldini, Hayama y un pelirrojo que ya tenía tiempo de no ver—. ¡Sōma-kun! —le llamó, emocionada, mientras se dirigía en su dirección.

Erina se giró automáticamente en dirección hacia donde Alice se dirigía y ahí estaba. Con el cabello un poco más largo de lo que recordaba y su tez algo más tostada, sonriéndole a Alice con la misma afabilidad de siempre.

Y entonces alzó la mirada en su dirección, como si la atravesara, para luego colocar una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios, sonrisa que ella tenía mucho de no ver.

Ella se quedó justo donde estaba, viendo como él se despedía de los demás y se acercaba a ella con pasos veloces, aún con la nieve de por medio.

—Hola, Nakiri Erina-sama —dijo, deteniéndose frente a ella, mirándola con aquel brillo travieso en sus dorados ojos que ella había extrañado hasta no poder más.

—Tienes que darme muchas explicaciones, Yukihira Sōma —los amatistas de ella recorrieron las facciones de su rostro, tan familiares y tan distintas a la vez.

—Lo sé —él asintió, extendiendo el brazo para tomarle de la mano —lo haré —la fría mano de Sōma le causó un escalofrío al entrar en contacto con la suya, siempre cálida.

—Vamos andando a que entres en calor —y antes de que el pudiera decir nada, ella ya los había transportado a su hogar. Las luces estaban apagadas pero con un movimiento de su mano, poco a poco el lugar se fue iluminando.

Erina deslizó su mano fuera del agarre de Sōma y se volvió, quitándose la elegante túnica y dejándola flotando por ahí mientras buscaba serenarse.

—Te extrañé —aquellas palabras, susurradas tan cerca de su oído la hicieron sorprenderse y sentirse agitada —tanto, que pensé rendirme y regresar —las manos de Sōma la abrazaban por la espalda, cruzándose en su vientre, su frente apoyada en su hombro —no es justo hacerme extrañarte de ese modo, Nakiri —la mano de ella posó sobre las de él, acariciándole suavemente con la punta de sus dedos.

—Yo no- —empezó, mordiéndose los labios.

—Vi tantas cosas —frotó su frente con la suave piel del espacio entre su cuello y hombro —descubrí otras tantas, y solo pensaba en lo que me hubiese gustado que estuvieras allí —su voz era más baja ahora, más ronca —quería que te volvieras fea —añadió, haciendo un puchero y provocando un sobresalto en ella, haciéndole volverse hacia él.

Él miraba hacia el suelo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, con el mismo gesto que solía colocar de niño cuando ella le llamaba la atención fuertemente por cualquier travesura que se pasara de peligrosa.

—¡¿Qué es eso de que me volviera fea?! —exclamó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, quizá sí te volvías una vieja bruja nefasta y arrugada, esto aquí —se llevó una mano al pecho, sobre su corazón —desaparecería sólo un poco —se llevó una mano al rostro—. Mira, sé que para ti no es, ¿adecuado? que un simple humano sea, bueno, ya sabes —hizo un gesto con la mano —pero yo —resopló, luchando por encontrar las palabras exactas.

En todos los años que habían vivido juntos, ella nunca le había visto luchar tanto para decir algo, ¿y aquello en sus mejillas era…?

Acunó aquel rostro que tanto había extrañado, sintiendo lo caliente de sus mejillas.

—Te quiero, Erina —soltó en un suspiro, haciéndola contener la respiración —y no sé si importe ahora que sepas que soy mestizo de una humana y un titán, que viviré más que la media de los humanos, sólo quiero… —sus palabras cargaban consigo una apasionada tristeza que le hizo preguntarse a la bruja cuánto lo había lastimado—. Sólo déjame quedarme a tu lado, si lo que quieres es que me quede como tu protector, eso haré —mantenía la vista fija en el suelo —sólo no me apartes de ti —musito.

¿Vivir de nuevo sin él…? La angustia que había vivido en los últimos meses en su ausencia, no saber… Le sorprendía no haber perdido la cordura.

—Sōma, mírame —él alzó sus dorados orbes hacia ella con lentitud—. ¿Qué te mueve a quererme? —musito con suavidad —¿qué es lo que ves en mi?

—¿Es en serio, Nakiri? —su ceño se frunció y bufó—. ¿Es que querer a alguien tiene que tener una lógica? Mira mujer, no lo sé, ¿bien? —soltó con un tinte de exasperación—. Me gusta lo terca y mandona que eres, la curva de tu sonrisa, como brillan tus ojos cuando hago algo bien, como pareces estar llena de paz cuando estás en el bosque, tu rostro concentrado cuando lees, cuando los matices del fuego se reflejan en ti —a cada palabra, Erina iba sintiendo como un calor que nada tenía que ver con su magia, se expandía por su pecho—. Y lo siguiente es un plus, eres desgarradoramente bella —le acarició el rostro con sus nudillos —verte simplemente hace que mi corazón quiera salir desbocado —ella podía ver como su pulso latía en su cuello —me haces querer dar lo mejor de mi para protegerte hasta de tu propia tristeza.

Él se inclinó lo suficiente para unir su frente a la de ella.

—Ya no me hagas decir más, porque me siento terriblemente avergonzado —murmuró, con los ojos cerrados.

—No pienso disculparme por eso —musito ella, examinando su rostro tan cerca del suyo.

—No te he dicho que lo hagas —Erina se permitió notar lo largas que eran sus pestañas, lo fino del puente de su nariz, sus pómulos, lo finos que eran sus labios y lo increíblemente delineados que eran, incluso percibió la sombra de un bigote sobre su labio superior y lo mismo en su barbilla.

—Así que te salió barba —fue lo que pudo articular después de estar un rato en silencio y lo vio curvar sus labios en una sonrisa.

—De veras… —tomó la mano de ella que aún estaba en su rostro e hizo que acariciara su barbilla—. ¿Es sólo este comentario sobre mi barba lo que me vas a decir? —inquirió, abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

Siempre hubo algo increíblemente hipnótico en aquellos ojos que la hacían perderse en ellos, como si fuera un hechizo.

—Está era tu última oportunidad para escaparte de mí, Yukihira —le hizo saber —ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás —él la miraba seriamente —me pertenecerás en cuerpo y alma hasta tu último día —alzó su otra mano para sujetarle el rostro con ambas manos —y yo… —inclinó un poco la cabeza —también te perteneceré en cuerpo y alma, hasta mi último día —susurró, con las mejillas ardiendo.

Sōma sintió que se le cortó la respiración y que la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿acaso estaba soñando? ¿Había escuchado mal?

—¿Es por qué…? —empezó.

—No, ya lo había decidido antes de que lo supiera —mordió su labio inferior —ya había decidido dejar de luchar con _esto_ ; me había rendido y aceptaría vivir el tiempo a tu lado, todo lo que tu vida me lo permitiera.

¿Podía ser esa mujer más extraordinaria? Se alejó un poco de ella, notando el rubor en sus mejillas, como los mechones de su pelo acariciaban su rostro.

—¿Me permitirás ser tu paladín y compañero por el resto de nuestros días? —su voz estaba cargada de emoción.

Ella alzó la mirada hacia él y sonrió.

—Sí —y acto seguido lo atrajo solo un poco más para unir sus labios a los de él. Podía sentir las llamas bailando a sus pies, el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo y lo cálido de ser envuelta por el.

Quizá ella era la bruja de fuego más poderosa de todos los tiempos, pero estaba segura que de no haberse cruzado con él jamás habría descubierto una magia más potente que el fuego.

El hechizo de su amor por él.

 **—Fin—**

Yo jamás espere que esto saliera _**taaaaaaaan**_ largo. De verdad. Fue inspirado en el hashtag de **Twitter** " _ **Let's Meet At The Witch Assembly"**_ (en japonés **#魔女集会で会いましょう** ), y el arte en ese hashtag es simplemente precioso * _hearts_ *. Me perdonan por todo el **OOC** pero creo que era nnecesari ( _?_ ).

A pesar de que no hice nada para el día 7 de la **Shokugeki OTPWeek 2018** , espero que este día bono compense de algún modo ( _ugh_ ).

Es mi primer **AU** de **Shokugeki** y resulta en esto * _face palm_ *, no la mafia, no gente con vidas comunes, sino de cosas de criaturas fantásticas y así. Quizá en un futuro haga algo aparte y más explícito _(?)_ pero no será por ahora, lol.

Y sin más, espero que hayan disfrutado de este escrito y los anteriores de esta divertida semana, manténganse sanos y saludables :D.

¡Ja ne!

 _ **Febrero 18, 2018.**_


End file.
